marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fist (Earth-616)
The Fist is a mysterious terrorist organization which splintered off from the ninja clan known as The Hand, as their ambitions went beyond assassination. The Fist soon slipped into political extremism and believed that the United States of America needed to be destroyed. They hired the cyborg robotic technician Dr. Cronos to build robots to carry out car bombs attacks in Chicago, Los Angeles, Detroit, and New York City; however, they remained in anonymity, and did not claim responsibility after the attacks. Miguel O'Hara, a retired Spider-Man from the future, and his girlfriend Tempest Monroe where on the site of the Manhattan bombing. Believing Tempest to have been killed, Miguel returned to vigilantism as Spider-Man and tracked the robotics from the attack to Cronos' safehouse in Long Island City. After a fierce battle, Miguel defeated him and began to interrogate Cronos about the organization he worked for, but before he could reveal much, the Fist killed him remotely. Later, Spider-Man and a future Captain America fought Qweeg, a traveler from another future, in Times Square. After they defeated him, one of the Fist's leaders, Aisa, arrived in New York in an advance aircraft and unleashed a remote-controlled tank upon the heroes while she snatched Qweeg. She then convinced him to join their cause. The Fist next searched for Glorianna, a newly manifested Inhuman with god-like powers, who had gone into self-imposed exile in the Rocky Mountains after unsuccessfully attempting to force humanity to worship her. Aisa and Qweeg found her in Colorado and recruited her to their organization as well. The Fist then stole the remains of Dr. Cronos from Queens, and Miguel tracked them to Denver, where Dr. Sonny Frisco was working on a temporal portal. The terrorist organization hoped to have Glorianna use her powers to stabilize the device and allow them to recover operatives after they'd been sent to unknown points in time. Miguel tried to interfere, but was transported in time by the portal. After perfecting the machine, they sent Qweeg to yet another dystopian 2099, a reality were the Fist succeeded in destroying the country, his mission being to find new recruits. There, he encountered the Sinister Six, who ruled the dystopian New York, and offered them to join the Fist. After Miguel returned to the present, he, Captain America and Elektra, an assassin with history with the Hand, went to confront the Fist in their Denver headquarters. The Fist had already evacuated and left Frisco, who was brainwashed into joining them, to keep an eye on the place. After the heroes defeated Frisco, the Fist detonated their Denver base. The Fist soon began their second wave of attacks on America, broadcasting a message on television describing their anarchist ideology and their belief that the country had failed to live up to the ideals that it was founded on. They sent their agent Medea, an Ancient Greek witch, to Chicago. She cursed various people on an environmental expo, transforming them into monsters to attack the city. The monsters were kept within McCormick Place by Captain America, Elektra, and Spider-Man; with Elektra ending the curse by killing Medea. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Terrorist Organizations